You're Not Sorry
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: Bella catches Edward doing something. Sorry bad summary, but if I say more, it will kind of ruin the story. All-human. One-shot. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and the song. **

"No, Edward, it's over! You can go back to your 'ride' before 'it' leaves!" I shouted at him as I slammed the door of his parent's house with tears in my eyes. We were supposed to meet in the library, but when he didn't show up after an hour of waiting, I drove to his house, and found out why he was so late. Apparently, he was too busy having fun with Lauren to meet with me in the library. This is the first time I caught him in action, but I have seen him kissing other girls. I never told him about how many times I caught him because I was stupid. I forgave him for all of it thinking that he would change, but I guess he won't.

I really thought that we were going to have a happy relationship, but when I caught him the first time, I started to have doubts. It really hurts because I loved him, and all those time he said that he loves me were lies. I gave him too many chances, and he let me down each time I gave them.

"Bella, let me explain," Edward begged, and I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to face him, and I can see the relief in his eyes as soon as we were face to face.

"Fine, let me hear it then," I said as I crossed my arms together. I can feel my heart breaking just by looking at him, but I tolerated it just to hear what he has to say.

"I was on my way to meet you, but then…but then Lauren came by unexpectedly because she needed help with her Spa-Spanish homework. I told her that I was going to meet you at the library, but she wouldn't leave me alone," Edward said, but I just stood there.

"As soon as she was inside, she came up to me, and started kissing me. I tried to…I tried to push her away, but her arms were wrapped around me tightly," Edward continued, but I know that it's all a lie.

"You know, I could easily believe what you just said except you said one thing that gave you away," I said, and I can see the confusion in his eyes.

"Lauren was born in Spain; she speaks fluent Spanish. Besides, you weren't kissing when I got up in your room." I said as I enunciated each word.

"I'm really s-" Edward started saying, but I interrupted him.

"No, Edward. Don't even say it. I've had it with you. I knew that you were cheating on me a long time ago. I didn't tell you about it, even though I should have, because I thought that you would stop, but I guess I was wrong. I really want to forgive you, but from where I was standing, it looked like you were enjoying your 'ride,'" I said, and I'm surprised that I said it without blushing.

"Bella, please. I promise you that I will change for you because I love you, and I'll do anything for you. Please," Edward said, and it sounded like he really meant it, but the thing is, I don't trust him anymore. Not after I saw Lauren moaning just as loud as Edward cry encouraging phrases at her on top of him.

"Do you honestly believe that I'll forgive you? After what I saw? Or heard? What was it that you were saying to her? 'Oh Lauren…keep going, I'm almost there.' Sure, I'll forgive so that you can do it again. I'm not stupid. I may have been in the beginning, but not anymore. I know that you'll never change because once a cheater, always a cheater, and I don't want to keep getting hurt because of you," I said as tears rapidly made their way down my cheeks.

"Please, Bella," Edward begged as he fell on his knees.

"No, Edward. You're not sorry, and falling on your knees is not going to work either. I could have loved you all my life, if I hadn't caught you crying for Lauren to go at 'it' on full speed," I said. Wiping my tears away as I started to walk away. I left him there crying. I didn't dare look back because I know it's not worth it. I may have loved him, but it's over. I'm not going to waste any more tears on him.

As soon as I got in my car, I drove away as fast as I could and turned the radio on and the song 'You're Not Sorry' by Taylor Swift started playing, and somehow it feels like it was written for what just happened.

_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

**Author's Note: I hope you like this. I was listening through the songs in my iTunes, and I came across Taylor Swift's song, 'You're not Sorry.' I thought that it would be cool if I wrote a story base on it, so I did. I'm sorry if you're not a fan of Taylor Swift, but please read and review anyway. Also, if you're Edward and Bella fan, please don't hate me. I just wanted to try something different. There's a link of the song in my profile. ****This is a one shot. There will be no second chapter so please read and review.**


End file.
